


The Office

by Zighana



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Children, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Infidelity, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Marriage, San Francisco, Single Parents, alternative universe, gentrification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Wallabee Beatles takes on a new job at a tech company filing paperwork as a way to pass time and keep himself away from his crumblimg marriage when he reconnects with an old friend he hasn't seen in over 8 years, Abigail Lincoln. As the two spend more time together, they start an affair that jeopardizes not only his job, but his marriage.





	The Office

February 5th  
Winter

 

“Shit, I’m late, I’m late!”

My feet pound the pavement as I maneuver through people and objects to get to work.

First day on the job and already I’m starting off on a bad foot.

Kuki would be ashamed of me.

I burst through the door, nearly collapsed on the linoleum floor and announced, 

“I’m here. Sorry I’m late.” 

Silence.

“Uh…sir? Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” A kind voice asks. 

I look up. 

It’s a prissy dressing woman with her hair in a bun, her suit of muted plums and greens that reminded me vaguely of my wife.

“Wallabee Beatles, Miss. I’m here for the orientation at Rover Inc.?” 

“That’s the next room over. This is the orientation for our legal company, Doc and Sue.”

Shit.

“Apologies.” I pick myself up and flung open the door. 

From what I’m seeing, I felt overdressed; everybody is wearing hoodies and sweatpants, typing away on their Mac computers without so much as acknowledging me. I tug at my silk suit in embarrassment. 

A man who looks like a homeless Jesus with glasses looks up from his laptop and greets me.

“You must be Wallabee. Come in, have a seat. Orientation is already starting.” He stands to welcome me, and I see his outfit. Hoodie top with a tie die happy face that looks high from the joint dangling from its mouth, jeans with tears in them with the words “Good Vibes” written across the knees with boots that I know cost half my rent. 

He looks like the cause of my rent going up.

“My name is Franco, I’m the orientation facilitator.” He holds out his hand to shake, and I reluctantly take it. 

“Nice to meet you.” I reply.

“I like your accent. Aussie, mate?” he does an impression and laughs at himself, earning a weak chuckle from me.  
“There’s a chair right…there. Right next to Abigail. She can catch you up; she’s the head director of the company.” 

In the corner, I see a black woman with her hair in a thick braid and golden hoop earrings typing away in her chair, one leg crossed over the other. 

There was something…familiar about her, I couldn’t quite put my finger on. I sit down next to her, checking my phone for any new messages from the kids. Kimiko is sick with the flu and the maid Geraldine is looking after her, Gregory is in class, and Wallabee Jr. is asleep in his crib. So far, so good…

“Get off your phone or it’s an automatic termination.” 

I jump and turn to my right.

The woman has her back turned to me, typing away.

“Did I stutter? Put your phone away or consider yourself fired on your first day.” The voice says. It’s from her. 

“I just needed to check on my kids.” 

“You can check on them at break. Right now, this is orientation. You need to give your undivided attention to the material at hand or get left behind.” The woman turns to face me and a let out a gasp.

“A…Abigail? Abigail Lincoln? Well I’ll be damned!” 

“Wallabee Beatles. Long time no see!” I hug her.

“Where have you been?”

“It’s a long story. College, marriage, kids, divorce.”

“Oh, oh no, I’m so sorry…”

“Shh!” A hiss rang out.

“Sorry.” Abigail whispered. The room went back to their tasks at hand.

“We can talk it over lunch. But keep in mind I’m your boss, so in this room, we need to keep it strictly professional.” 

“Trust me, I’m nothing but professional.” I wave my hand over my tie. She chuckles. 

“We’ll see about that…Wally. Welcome to Rover Inc.” she winks at me then turns back to her laptop. 

Couldn’t believe it; I reconnected with an old friend at a new job!

Can’t wait to tell Kuki about this.


End file.
